A puffle never forgets
by MerlinIsEmrys
Summary: The story of the elite puffles. Not in order. Please r/r. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**So I've been on Club Penguin recently and wanted to write a fanfic for it! So it's about that black puffle in the P.S.A. misson. I thought of the name camper for it. Enjoy! I put in my own penguin from C.P. In it i threw Herbert's speech just to make it more... I don't know. Like it really happened. But you can skip it. Though please read and review!**

Disclaimer: I only own Yellowhair and the story.

**

* * *

**

A puffle never forgets. My name is Flare. The black elite puffle. Many people think all the elite puffles were adopted at the Puffle Shop. Though that's not the case with me. Read my story. And find out. Here's my story.

* * *

The black puffle who went by camper sat on a stump. He thought of the last time he ever saw her.

Black Puffle's P.O.V.

Flask back:

A pink penguin with brown hair in a sideways ponytail, and a tee shirt and a bag on walked up. The name Yellowhair was on the bag. I guessed that was her name. All the other puffles froze and ran away but I, Camper stayed. She fed me a O-berry from her bag. I did the usual flame thing and walked up. Ihad been hungry and was was happy to have eat.

We walked down a path and came to a cave. She looked at me and said. "You should have a name. You're such a cutie. I think I'll call you Camper." we walked into the cave. She arranged some rocks so she'd be able to make a fire.

We got out and walked for about an hour. At one point she stopped and sat. She took a book with the words Survival Guide on the front out from her bag. She read it for about ten minutes. "A Survival Guide? She must really be lost. I hope I can help. Mabye when she gets wood I can help make a fire. Also her name must be Yellowhair based on the bag. But her hair's brown." I though.

When she got up she looked around. She saw a log and walked too it. Yellowhair picked it up. "Come on Camper." she said and they walked to the cave. She placed the make-do fire pit. Then she walked out and they walked to a river.

From her bag Yellowhair took what looked like a ski with a rope and O-berry attached. She put the rope side in the river. After about 20 minutes she pulled it out revealing a fish on the end. She smiled and so did Camper.

"Let's go cook us a fish." Yellowhair said and carrying the fish we ran to the cave. From her bag she took the Survival Guide. She ripped them pages out and threw it onto the wood. From her bag she gave me an O-berry. I lit on fire and ended up lighting the wood and paper on fire. She took the fish and tossed it on the fire.

Then she must of realized how hungry she was because she looked inpatient as she waited for the fish to cook. "I'm glad I helped her at least a bit." I thought. The fish finished cooking and she eat it.

"We should go get some water." Yellowhair said and she and I left. We walked and came to an O-berry bush. She took one off and gave it to me. After the whole flame thing she spotted a pot handle in a nearby tree.

Yellowhair walked up and shook the tree and after a few minutes a pot fell from the tree. "Perfect. I can fill this with water and then boil it." she said. We walked back to the cave. It turned out the fire was out. "How long was I gone?" she asked herself.

She took an O-berry from her bag and gave it to me. I lit the wood on fire and she took the pot and placed it on the fire. I sat by the fire and tried to warm up. Yellowhair took the pot and drank the water.

She yawned. "Thanks for all the help Camper." she said and fell asleep. I went and curled up next to her and soon fell asleep. I was later awoken by the sound of an engine. I ran out of the cave and hid behind a nearby rock.

In a few minutes Yellowhair walked out. A cloud of smoke soon appeared. She coughed and waved the smoke away. There was a red penguin in a suit, glasses, and a jetpack. "Sorry about that." he said. "It's ok." she replied.

"I saw the smoke from your fire. What happened?"

"I crashed testing Gary's new sled."

"Well you did the right thing not trying to get away on your own. I'm here to take you back."

The guy with the jetpack grabbed her on the flipper (a/n i guessed he grabs her by the flipper and fly's her back in the misson. How els does she get back to civilation?" and flew away.

I came out and looked up as she flew away. One of my great friends. "Goodbye!" I yelled or well squeaked because puffles squeak for talking.

End of Flashback.

I sat on the stump and my stomach growled. It has been so long since I eat. A week? Two?

Then I heard footsteps. Not of a puffle but a penguin. Then walked up a pink penguin with brown hair in a ponytail. It was Yellowhair! She took an O-berry from her bag and gave it to me. I slightly lit on fire and walked up to her smiling.

We walked for awhile and she explained that we were after a crab that escaped. Then we came to a cave with a door. She threw an O-berry in the pet door and I ran in after it. Inside I unlocked the door and she walked in.

"Thanks." she said and then a metal cage landed on her and a blue phone flew from her hand. I ran and hid because I saw a large, white animal that must be a polar bear. Luckily he didn't see me.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here Klutzy?" he said. "Looks like we have a trespasser. How intresting. And what's this. It appears she brought us a little gift." he added picking her phone up. "So your the one causing all the trouble." Yellowhair said.

"Well. Allow me to formoly introduce myself." he said and took out a flip chart. "I am Herbert. P. Bear, Esquire. Formoly of the Artic Circle. Now a prisioner of the frozen snow ridden landscape you call home." "Ummm. You made a flipchart." she said. "Yes." Herbert said. "I left my own cold and dismal home many months ago on an iceburg. It was a dangerous move but I knew it was the only way to fufill my dream. Do you know what my dream was?"

"I have a feeling your ganna tell me." Yellowhair said. "To find somewhere warm to live! Somewhere sunny and hot, with sandy beaches and fresh fruit growing everywhere. I was sick and tired of freezing I lept onto an iceburg and never looked back." Herbert said. "But how did you wind up here?" she asked.

"A great deal of bad luck." Herbert said. "I floated adrift alone for days. Then weeks, then months. The weather did get warmer. Their was no sign of land anywhere. At last, when I had almost given up hope, I spotted an island in the distance. I rowed with all my might trying to reach it. But I realized the island was covered in snow."

"You found club penguin." she said. "I was doing my best to row away." he continued. "But my iceburg tipped! I was stuck in tretarous waters, unable to swim." "Wait. You can't swim?" Yellowhair asked. "No. Is their an echo in here. I thought for certain I'd die. But then Klutzy saved me." he said. (a/n ok here I'm cutting the speech!)

I sat behind the rock thinking only of what I could do. "I have to help her. I probually would've died around then of starvation without her. Now I gatta help her." I thought. The polar bear went on and on then I heard Yellowhair giggling and Herbert quickly flipping the page.

Then some machiene came and Herbert and the crab called Klutzy left. I came out sad. "It's ok." Yellowhair said calmly. She turned and then threw an O-berry. I chased after it and landed on a lever. The lever pushed down and some water came pouring. the she threw one on a ramp and I jumped on tilting it. Then she tossed one on a platform and when I got on the cage lifted up.

Yellowhair turned around and picked up a few items. First she tied a rope to an anchor. Then grabbed some hot sauce. She and I walked to the door. She opened it and a snowbank covered the exit. She put the hot sauce on an O-berry and gave it to me.

Then my pupils got small and I burst into flames, like bonfire flames, and flew out threw the snowbank blocking the exit. As I went flying away I saw Yellowhair walking out and she smiled up at me waving. "Goodbye!" I squeaked.

I went flying around looking at club penguin. "I helped save her. I did my goal. I'm sure I'll be fine and she'll be too. Though what about that polar bear. She'll do it." I thought as I went flying along.

As I flew along after quite awhile I was flying by some frozen pond. And there I saw none other than Yellowhair talking with a blue penguin with glasses and a labcoat. "I knew she's fine." I thought.

* * *

I went flying and at some point stopped. I was on a tall mountain by a broiwn building. I shuffled in and fell asleep on the floor when I walked in. After sleeping for what might've been one or two hours I was woken up by seeing a pink penguin. "Yellowhair!" he thought. But looked up and saw it wasn't.

The pink penguin had a hat on and spoke in an Australien accent. "Hi little feller. Follow me mate. I'll get you all fed up. Call me P.H." she said led me into a secret room and she put out a bowl of puffle food. "Go on. Eat." she said.

I eat a bit. It tasted good, but diffrent. I was used to living on puffle berries. I eat the whole bowl. "I'll introduce you to the other puffles." PH said. She blew a whistle and an blue, red, pink, green, and purple puffle came in. "We've been needing a black puffle. How about it. Wanna become an elite puffle?" she asked as I eat. I looked up. "What's an elite puffle?" I thought. I nodded anyway. "Great. You need a name. I'll call you Flare. " she said.

"Get your rest. We'll start your training tomorrow. Good night. I'll be here tomorrow morning." PH said and she left. I was left in the room with the other puffles. The light was still on. The blue puffle walked up. "Hi. I'm Bouncer." she said. "Ok. What's an elite puffle?" I asked with a scowl that black puffles are famous for. "We are part of EPF. PH trains us to help the agents." Bouncer explained.

I nodded and went off to a corner. I fell asleep quickly. I dreamt I was back in the cave. Watching as Yellowhair scanned the room looking for a way out of the cage. How insanley calm she was. Hoe she cleverly had me have the cage go up. Her using the hot sauce and O-berry to make me create a hole so she could leave.

I dreamt him flying over the lake and seeing she made it out safe and sound. Then I woke up by being hit by a snowball. I looked and saw Bouncer. "Sorry. I had to wake you up. PH will be here any minute." she said. I scowled.

All of us sat in the middle of the room. "Hi. I'm Loop." said a pink puffle. "I'm Pop." a purple puffle said. "I'm Flit." said a green puffle. "The name's Blast." the red puffle said. After all of them introduced themselves PH walked in. "Morning. I'll get you some food." she said and set us all up with a bowl. Mine was black and we all had out color and name on it.

We all had our food and then sat waiting for PH to talk. "Ok mates. Time to train Flare. First we gatta give him his peice of equitment. Pop. Could you go get it. You know where it is." she said. Pop ran off and came back with a blue and black welding mask on her head.

PH took it from Pop. "Thanks." she PH said. She gave it to me and put it on me. "You'll be using this. You'll be able to weld. Think you can do it?" she asked. I smiled to say yes. "Great. I'm first ganna work with you on your flame with some O-berries." she said. PH took an O-berry and threw it into the air. I grabbed it and turned into flame. I remembered how I did this with Yellowhair.

"Good. Now this time try to have the flames come from your mouth." she said and tossed another O-berry. I grabbed and tried to have it come from my mouth but couldn't. "It's ok. It's tough the first time." she said.

We tried it a few more times. Then after awhile a blue flame came from my mouth. "Great. Now try it without the O-berry." PH said. I put the mask on and out came a flame. "Terrific!" she exclaimed. "Now can you try to weld this key together?" she added putting a key she snapped in half on top of an anvil. I jumped up and welded the key back together.

"Great. I don't wanna overwork you in one day. Tomorrow we'll work more. I'm ganna train with the others." PH said and went to work with the others.

Days, and weeks went by. I trained hard with PH and became friends with the other puffles. The other puffles would leave after some morning training and come back at night. I stayed and after awhile PH let me leave too. I'd go to where I'd hear a whistle to help an agent and come back at night. I rarely thought of Yellowhair anymore. But I never forgot her.

One day PH called me into the puffle handling room and in the room was a broken key on an anvil. "I need you to weld this key together. But not now. You'll be training with our newest agent today while welding the key. She's been working well with the puffles. You should like her. She should be here shortly." she said. Sure enough in a few minutes a pink penguin with her brown hair in a ponytail under a hat like PH's, a hoodie on, and a bag that said none other than Yellowhair.

Yellowhair looked at me and said a name I haven't heard for what felt like years. "Camper." she said. "Camper? This is Flare. Our black elite puffle that works in welding." PH asked confused. "No. You see. On my second misson in PSA i was testing something for G and crashed. There I found a puffle and it soon became friends with me. I called him Camper. He helped me. On the misson I met Herbert I saw that same puffle. He even helped me from escaping from the cage and the cave. I gave him a O-berry with hot sauce on it. It was extremely effective and he went flying through the snow blocking the door. The last time I saw him was when he started flying away. This is Camper." Yellowhair.

"How could this be? Flare?" PH asked. I walked up to Yellowhair smiling. I nodded to her. "Camper." she happily said. PH walked up. "Wow. Well I did wonder where Flame, well Camper, came from. I suppose you might want Flare." she said sounding a bit disapointed to hear she'd have to get another elite puffle. Especially since she had grown a little fond of me.

"No. I think Camper would like to stay with you here. Though I'd like to call him and have him be with me while I'm on missons and even not. If that's ok with Camper." Yellowhair said looking at me. "I'd love to stay and live with Yellowhair. But I became such good friends with everyone. I don't think I'd be able to leave. I'd love to be with her often." I though. I nodded. "Ok. We'll do that. Glad to know your name, Camper." PH said.

"Mind if me and Camper get reacquainted?" Yellowhair asked. "Of course. Go on." PH answered. "Great. We'll do my training after. Let's go Flare." Yellowhair said and we walked off.

* * *

So this is my story. A story of refinding a great friend. Now you know the story of Flare. A puffle not from the puffle shop.

* * *

**So here's the story of Flare. I think I'll do one for every puffle. Flare is a favorite so him first. I am Yellowhair by the way so she's mine. Please review so i know people are reading. Enjoy!**


	2. Bouncer

**This is chapter 2 of the stories of the Elite Puffles. This is Bouncer another of my favorites. So enjoy! This chapter may be a little T for character death.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Club Penguin, PH, or Bouncer or Director. But I own Cannon, Sarah, Margret, and Lary.  


* * *

**A puffle never forgets. My name is Bouncer the blue elite puffle. Also I'm not from the Puffle Shop. Come and read my story.

* * *

Bouncer's P.O.V.

I sat happily in an igloo with my owner. A girl green penguin going by Sarah87 but preferred Sarah. She was a P.S.A. agent and would often take me with her. I watched as she found lost puffles and finding lost coins. We lived happily together until.

One day Sarah took me out for a walk. She walked into the forest and stopped. "I need to go to the bathroom. I'll go to the Pizza Parlor and be right back. You stay here." she said and tied my leash to a small tree.

Sarah walked off to the Pizza Parlor and I watched hoping she comes home soon. I sat there playing in the snow within the small circle I could walk in. I sat for minutes, then minutes turned to hours, and hours turned into a few days.

My stomach rumbled and I realized she wasn't coming back. I tried to pull away. Struggling. Then after what might've been hours a red puffle walked up. "Do you need some help? I'm Cannon. Well I call myself that." he said. "Yes Cannon. My owner abandoned me here. I don't have a name." I said. I didn't say my name because I felt I shouldn't carry the name of the penguin who left me here.

Cannon walked to the leash at the part tied to the tree. Since puffles don't have hands he couldn't untie it. So he grabbed the loose end with his mouth and started to untie it that way. After a long time of frustration and wanting to give up but not the leash finally came undone from the tree.

"Thanks." I said walking up to Cannon. "No problem. Follow me. You can meet my friends." he said. I followed him and we came to a small cave. Inside the cave was a green and yellow puffle. "Hi. Who's this?" The yellow puffle asked. "It's a puffle I found abandoned by their owner. She doesn't have a name anymore." Cannon replied.

". I'm Margret. This is Lary." the yellow puffle said introducing her and the green puffle. "We should come up with a name for you. How 'bout Blueberry." Lary said. "Ok." I said.

"You look hungry. Follow me and we'll all get some food." Margret said. "Thanks." I said and I followed them out and to a small clearing. There were quite a few large bags of Puffle food. "Dig in." Cannon said and we all started eating.

I didn't realize how hungry I was until then. We all eat until we were full. "I'm going for a walk. Anyone wanna join?" Cannon asked. "I will." I said and we ran off.

We walked and at one point came to none other than Sarah's igloo. I looked in and saw how happy she was without me. Her first puffle. I ran away from that igloo and Cannon chase after me.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "I don't wanna talk about it." I sadly said. "Ok. Well let's go to the puffle shop. We can usually sneak a few treats." he said.

We soon came to the back of the puffle shop. Sure enough their was a full box of puffle treats that someone forgot. Me and Cannon took it and pushed it to our cave. "Desert's on!" we yelled. We all had a few treats and then fell asleep.

I lived their happily with them there for a while until.

I woke up to hear Cannon yelling my name. "Blueberry! We gatta go! They found us." he yelled. "Who found us?" I asked. "The puffle shop. We have to move fast. Or we'll get rounded up. Cmon. Help us get the food." Matgret interepted.

I woke up more and started helping to drag the food. We dragged all the food we could and left the cave. After a little we hid behind a large rock. A few penguins walked up to what was our home and look in. They poked a stick around took it out. "Nothing. They must have left. Time to go back." one penguin said and the penguins left.

"Can we go back now?" I asked. "No. They're ganna come back and look. We can grab some more food but that's all." Lary said. "Ok. Each puffle will take one." Cannon said. We all grabbed a full, large, unopened bag of puffle food and started walking.

"Where are we walking exactly?" I asked. "We don't know. Though we hear there is a campsite across the ice fishing lake. Though that's on the other side of the island. We take the back way and might find a diffrent place to stay." Cannon said leading the way. "Why the back way?" I asked. "Less penguins. Only the rare PSA agents. Or the Jet Packers. But it's rare." he said.

"Any idea how long?" I asked. "No idea. We should make it behind the Ice Rink tonight. We should be around the Stage by now if we were to go straight down." Lary said.

My stomach growled and the others heard it. "We'll stop for some food. How about we all eat from our own bag." Cannon said. We all opened the bag we were carrying and started to eat. We all eat alot because we wouldn't be eating until late tonight.

We trudged along. It was winter so it was very cold. We trudged through the snow all day until we found ourselves by the Ice Rink. "We'll hide by those trees over there." Margret said directing us towards a small group of trees.

We went over. There was a hole in the trees just bug enough to store all the food. "So cold." I whispered. I remembered being tied to the trees. Cold and freezing. "I'll go look around. Mabye I'll find a stick on fire or something." Lary said. His propellor cap appeared and he flew off.

Soon Lary came back. "I found a stick on fire perfect. But I'll need help to carry it here." he said. "I will." I said. "Ok. Follow me." Lary said and flew off. I ran after him, the whole time just about a foot away.

Soon Lary stopped and I saw a stick on fire. "Here it is. We'll have to carry it." he said. I grabbed the end on the other side from the fire and he grabbed the middle. We started our way to the trees. It started slow at first but we got balance and sped up.

We came back to the trees and tossed the stick in the middle. We all warmed up to the fire. In the other trees where holes also. We all went into our own hole with our food but could still feel the fire.

We all had some food then fell asleep. We woke the next morning early. "Let's move. We wanna make it at least to the lake at can move faster with less in the bag." Cannon said and we started off.

"What will we eat there? Or keep warm? I doubt their will be as loose wood as in the forest." I asked. "Only time will tell." Margret replied. "Where are we?" Lary asked. "Around the gift Shop. At the cofee Shop we'll try to get some drinks." Cannon said.

"Won't they try to round us up?" I asked. "No. They let us be. Their's one worker who's working now who let's us be. She'll get us some water since she loves puffles so much." Cannon replied. "Cool." I said.

We walked and it took longer because we had to lug it and because we move faster when a penguin is half dragging us. When we came to the Cofee Shop Cannon went to the back door and jumped into the door. Soon a girl yellow penguin came to the door. "Oh hi little dude I'll get you a drink." she said. Cannon looked back at us. "I'll get you all drinks." she said.

Soon she came out with a water bowl for each of us. "I gatta go back to work. You can just leave when your done and I'll bring them in." she said walking inside the Cofee Shop. "She's nice." I said. "Yeah. Whenever we need to find a new place we drop by here. Usually we're able to catch her here" Margret said.

We lapped up our drinks and walked off. We all walked, stopping a few times only for food,water, and rest. One day we found that we were right by the Ski Village. "Ok. We'll go around back the SportsShop to the lake. We'll stay there for the night. We want to cross the lake at once. It'll be decently easy 'cause we can slide." Lary said.

We walked up to the Ski Lodge and made a little camp by the lake. We ended up eating the rest of our Puffle food and slept in the bags for warmth.

We woke up the next morning and prepared to go across the lake. Our plan was too slide most of the way and stay together by sliding in our bags. We all got in our bags and pushed off. Then at the way beginning I fell into the ice hole.

Cannon stopped and slid right next to the hole. I was stuck in the bag so i struggled and then I saw a bag coming down from the hole. My lungs where burning and I could see things going black so I bit the bag then went black.

When I woke up I found I was wrapped a bag for warmth. I first saw Margret. "She's ok. Blueberry we're about halfway across." she said. i looked around and saw we where. "What happened?" I asked and started sliding with them. "You fell in the ice fishing hole. Cannon saved you. We've been sliding you across." Lary said. "I didn't save him. I just tugged him up with a bag." Cannon said."Well. Thanks Cannon. I owe you one." I said.

We slided across making great time. We where almost across and the Sun was still up. "I can almost see it." I excitedly said. "Do I see a red puffle bed?" Lary asked. "Who cares! Their's pleny of room for us all. Also penguins barely ever come here!" Margret exclaimed. "Great. A perfect place to stay." Cannon said.

We slid and made it too the other side of the lake. Cannon looked up in a tree nearby and saw a bowl. He appeared in a cannon and hit into it. The bowl fell out. "I'll go try to fond some water." I said. I ran to the bowl and started pushing.

I soon stopped because I heard footsteps. I hid behind a tree and looked out. A pink penguin with an Australien hat walked up and did a quick look around. She walked by and I quickly ran back with the empty bowl. "What's wrong?" Margret asked. "A penguin! A penguin! She was walking and I think she was looking for something. What if she comes here?" I panicly replied and the others where now here.

"Calm down. Show me the penguin and we'll find out what to do after." Cannon said. I nodded and showed him where I think the penguin went to, and she was there. We quickly went back. "Here's the plan. We stay here. I'll go and watch her each day. We'll stay hidden in light and can come out at dark." he said. "No. I'll watch her. I found her so I'll watch her. I'll start now." I said and ran off.

I ran and saw her so I hid behind a tree. She took out a phone and made a call. She was talking quietly so I couldn't hear the conversation. At nightfall I found my way back to camp.

When I got there I saw they had made a little hut and a small fire. "Hoe did you make the fire?" I asked. "The help of a black puffle." Lary answered. "Here have some fish we found and warmed up. How did it go with that penguin?" Cannon replied. "She talked on a phone alot and seemed like she was looking for something." I said.

I munched on some food and had some water that Cannon collected. ""Greay job guys." I said. "Thanks." they all said. After eating we all warmed up by the fire. First Lary nodded off, then Margret so it was only me and Cannon.

"Great job Blueberry." he said. "Why?" I asked. "For finding that penguin. One of us could've wondered off without knowing she's here and get rounded up. You found her and did the right thing. Coming right here and not getting the water." he explained. "Thanks." I said.

Then Cannon nodded off and I was the only one awake. I looked at the warm fire and fell asleep. I lived their with them happily for a few weeks, mabye a month or two with them calmly. Until:

I woke up the next morning early to see only Cannon was awake. "I'm ganna go follow the penguin." I said and ran off.

I soon came to a campsite that I think belonged to the penguin. I watched as she spoke into her phone though now I heard her. "Yes Director. I'm going to look now. I'll try to find at least one puffle. I won't adopt one because I think they're tougher if I get them from the wild."..."Yes I know this is the last day I have." she said. I thought for awhile. "I don't think the life of a wild puffle is for me. I need to talk with Cannon." I thought and ran back to camp.

"Cannon. I think I'm going with the penguin." I said when I saw Cannon. "Why?" he asked. "This isn't the life for me. Your life it traveling from place to place, and being wild with Lary, and Margret. Sorry." I said. "It's ok. This ain't the life for you. Just promise somehow you'll visit us here. We should be here for a long time." he said. "I will try to. Goodybye Cannon. You're one of my best friends. Tell the others they're great friends to me too." I said. "Thanks again for saving me. Goodbye." I said walking away.

I walked away and just when I'd turn so he couldn't see me I turned. He was there tears going down his cheeks. "Goodbye Cannon." I said again tears running down. I turned the corner and walked in the direction the pink penguin should be. Sure enough she was there. Before I walked up to her I stopped and thought. "I could turn back and go live with the others. But I feel I belong with this penguin. To help her on the last day she has to get this thing. Also Cannon saved my life. But I already am here and must go. Goodbye Cannon. Mabye for forever." I thought and decided to go on with the penguin.

"Goodbye Cannon." I said. The penguin must of heard me because she came and saw me. "Hey this is the first puffle I found here. Perfect. Cmon little feller. Get i here. I won't hurt you." she said holding out a large cage. I looked back quickly said "Goodbye my friends." and went into the cave. She took the cage and walked with it for a long time and I fell asleep.

I woke up expecting to find myself by a warm fire but found myself in a large room with a ball, and targets in the middle. I thought and remembered I went with the penguin. I felt a pang of sadness. Then it went away. I looked around and saw the pink penguin.

"Hi. I'm PH. I'm part of EPF. Elite Penguin Force. You're going to become an elite puffle. I'm going to train you. You'll be throwing snowballs. May sound useless but it will come in handy. I know it. Can you take the ball, go to the side of the room away from the targets?" PH asked. I took the ball on my head and went to the other side. "Great. Can you throw it at the smallest target?" she asked.

I did as she asked and threw it right in the middle and it bounced back to me. "Great. Now can you get the other 2 targets?" she asked. I did. "Great. since your ganna be working with snowballs I have something for you." she added and took out a red hat puffle sized. She put it on me. It felt so good and warm.

PH thought then remembered something. "Here's your food." she said passing me a bowl of puffle food. I eat it up happily and then had some water she gave me. "Ok. Let's go to the snow forts. Their is usually not penguins there at this time. I'll teleport us." she said. "What does she mean by teleport?" I thought but soon figured out when I was in the snow forts.

We trained there hard. She tought me how to make three snowballs at a time and bounce them on my head and aim them. She named me Bouncer. I worked hard for E.P.F. I learned what the puffle whistle was and worked for many agents.

One day with an agent we crossed the lake but didn't see where me and my friends had said. "Bouncer. I need you to stay on this side because you might give me away. Stay in whistle range." the agent said running off.

I turned and ran to where the campsite was. And I saw a little smoke. I knocked on a plank of wood used as a door. The wood was pushed to the side by a yellow puffle. "Blueberry?" she asked. "Margret!" I exclaimed.

I walked in and saw Lary but not Cannon. "Where's Cannon?" I asked. "He was out going to get some food on the other side of the lake. He fell into the hole that you fell into. It was a freezing day and noeone was there to save him." Margret said sadly. "What?" I asked. "He's gone." Lary said.

"Oh." I said. Then I heard the puffle whistle. "I gatta go. Bye." I said running off. In that misson I was working hard but wasn't completely into it. Knowing that one of my best friends, who saved me twice, is dead.

I wouldn't eat for a long time.

One say when PH called me into the puffle training room she said she had a suprise for me. She blew into the puffle whistle and a red puffle walked in. "It's a new elite puffle. A new friend for you. His name is Blast." she said.

Blast reminded me very much of Blast and we soon became great friends. I began to think of Cannon less. But I never forgot the puffle that saved my life not once, but twice.

* * *

I'm Bouncer. And this is my story of happiness and alot of sadness.

* * *

**So that's this chapter dedicated to my tied for first favorite puffle Bouncer. I don't know why I made it so sad for her. I just think it should be. Please dont sass me for it. **


End file.
